


thank you for loving me

by unsaidjulie (juggyjones)



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Jukebox, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Speculation, basically just a bunch of jukebox drabbles set in the canon verse, lots of jukebox being cute and oblivious and subtle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggyjones/pseuds/unsaidjulie
Summary: The boy just smiles, looking at her with those big brown (’dead,’ echoes Flynn’s voice) eyes. ‘I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.’‘I was, until you—poofedin here.’ Julie makes a waving gesture that’s supposed to represent Luke materialising in here, and sits down on her bed. She keeps her eyes trained on her sneakers – anything to keep herself from drowning in those eyes. ‘I’m okay, a little bit nervous is all.’Luke takes a seat on the bed next to her, and she feels the mattress bounce a little. His sneakers from the ‘90s are nearly touching hers, and she pretends her heart doesn’t flutter at the thought.Why can the mattress shift underneath him, but I can’t touch him?—Julie x Luke drabbles based on the "100 Ways to Say I Love You" prompt list. Updated daily.All drabbles are set in the canon verse, taking place at some point in the canon or post canon. Minimum of 500 words each.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 164
Kudos: 505





	1. you look beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello welcome! i am currently working on a really angsty jukebox (yes, jukebox, not juke, because in this house we aren't generic with our shipnames) so i thought in the meantime, i'd try to write a short drabble every day. i originally started posting these on tumblr, but thought i could crosspost here, too.
> 
> once these are all completed, i'll rearrange them according to the timeline, so they can be read as a collective-ish piece as opposed to a bunch of smaller fics. obviously, it won't be 100% canon-accurate and some details may differ from fic to fic, but it'll be better regardless. just trust me on this one.
> 
> title from bon jovi's _thank you for loving me_.

Julie doesn’t want to think about Nick, or Luke, or whoever else she _isn’t_ performing for. Her and Flynn’s conversation is stuck in her head – she shouldn’t feel anything towards Luke, let alone show it for everyone to see.

She’s in her bedroom, working out the fine details of her outfit and doing some breathing exercises she had to learn when her mum passed. She’s alone, too – Flynn went to make sure the camera crew has got everything set up and ready to get to work.

She might be thinking about Luke—or, rather, trying _not_ to think about him—but she doesn’t except him to materialise right behind her.

Julie jumps, letting out a half-muffled scream, a hand covering her mouth. ‘ _Luke!_ Boundaries, _remember?’_

The boy just smiles, looking her with those big brown (’ _dead_ ,’ echoes Flynn’s voice) eyes. ‘I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.’

‘I was, until you— _poofed_ in here.’ Julie makes a waving gesture that’s supposed to represent Luke materialising in here, and sits down on her bed. She keeps her eyes trained on her sneakers – anything to keep herself from drowning in those eyes. ‘I’m okay, a little bit nervous is all.’

Luke takes a seat on the bed next to her, and she feels the mattress bounce a little. His sneakers from the ‘90s are nearly touching hers, and she pretends her heart doesn’t flutter at the thought.

_Why can the mattress shift underneath him, but I can’t touch him?_

‘Don’t worry too much,’ he tells her. ‘This is just a garage party, and you’ll be amazing.’

‘That’s ‘cause I’ve got you guys.’

Luke huffs – she can almost see him rolling his eyes. ‘C’mon, Jules, you know it’s not us who are the star of the band. It’s called _Julie and the Phantoms_ for a reason, _duh_.’

Julie lets out a little laugh, feeling some of the weight dissipate. His hand is so close to hers – but it reminds her that even if it were closer, it would go right through hers.

A different kind of weight falls on her chest, and she recalls Flynn’s words. She can’t let herself fall for a guy who isn’t even alive.

‘Besides,’ he says, unaware of her train of thought, ‘you look beautiful.’

Her eyes find his and all she sees is honesty, and maybe a little bit of… _hope?_ The smile she gives in return is almost sad, or at least that’s how it feels for her.

‘Thanks, Luke. You look great, too.’

There’s a moment of silence, just the two of them staring into each other’s eyes, until Julie breaks the contact as if scalded. She shoots off the bed, leaning her back against the window.

‘You should probably go. Check everything’s in place for you guys.’

Luke frowns. ‘But we already—’

‘Please,’ she says quietly. ‘I don’t… I don’t want anything to be wrong.’

At this, the boy in the beanie nods, as if he understands why Julie is freaking out, even if she knows he doesn’t.

‘Well,’ he says, standing up. He gives her a smile, almost warm enough to melt her fears away. ‘See you later, then.’

With that, he poofs out, and Julie spends the entire performance avoiding him – until he’s sitting with her, on her piano bench, and she doesn’t think avoiding him was ever possible – or something she ever wanted.


	2. i love your smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie and Luke have a songwriting session, shortly after the events of the finale.

When the boys became corporeal, Julie didn’t know how much things would change. They weren’t corporeal all the time, anyway – mostly it was just a couple of seconds when they would feel _alive_ that she’d be able to touch them.

But they were getting there. She got a couple of hugs, mostly, and there were times when she and Luke would be sharing a pen (mostly because Julie would be somewhere when he’d pop up with a song idea and a single pen alongside his notebook), and they’d touch and Julie would just…

Yeah. (Nothing short of combust.)

It happens again, in the garage/studio this time. They’re sitting on the floor with their legs close to one another’s (Julie _thinks_ she can feel heat radiating off him, but she’s not sure just how much her imagination plays part it in) and it’s comfortable. Writing at the coffee table is comfortable.

‘What about this?’

Luke’s got a pen cap in his mouth and his words are muffled, and when he meets her eyes with hope she’d like what he’d just written down, Julie feels… something.

She glances over the words, humming the melody they’d come up with a few days before. ‘How about we switch this line with this, and then…’

‘This one goes down here, leading into the chorus,’ Luke finishes for her.

The pen’s already flying over the paper, crossing out the old order and replacing it, rewriting between the lines and over others, and Julie is sure she can _feel_ him.

She leans her hand on his shoulder without thinking, looking over it.

He pauses mid-writing, just a moment later, and turns around to look at the hand on his shoulder. ‘How did you know?’

_That I could do that? Because I could feel you next to me._

Julie shrugs. ‘I can just tell, I guess.’

‘Right.’

Luke smiles at her, tapping her hand as if he’s afraid it’ll disappear when he touches it. But it lingers instead, and Julie thinks he’s a little warmer than usual ( _He gets warmer every time I get to feel him – they all do._ ), and a joyful smile spreads across his face.

He plays with her fingers, and her face does the same thing.

Luke just stares at her, hand frozen in motion. It’s like… It feels like she’s under the stage lights again – like she’s pouring her heart out for others to see and enjoy.

It’s just Luke, though, but she’s doing the same anyway.

She raises her eyebrows, just a little bit, and his hand clasps her own. He shakes his head (she wishes she could tell what’s going on inside it) and looks back at the paper.

‘What?’ asks Julie, word half swallowed by her smile.

‘Nothing,’ he says, but he looks at her again, and his smile is just as wide. ‘I just— I love your smile.’

Julie tears her eyes from his. If she thought Luke’s hand was warm before, it’s burning into her skin right now. She doesn’t know if that means he’s more real than ever before, or her body is just reacting to his words.

She composes herself quickly, gives him a bit of a smaller smile. ‘Thanks.’

Luke nods.

They go back to writing, Luke being the one to hum the music this time around, but it feels a little different. He feels a little warmer, a little more _himself_ , it that’s even possible. Julie has the feeling that if she moves her arm just an inch closer to him, it would touch his, instead of going through.

She wonders if it’s the songwriting – his smile is brighter than ever when he’s writing, humming the tunes, or jumping to his guitar to get out a riff that’s creating itself inside the tips of his fingers. But she remembers how he’d told her that she makes him a better writer ( _we make each other better_ ) and hopes that maybe, _maybe_ , it’s her making him more real, too.


	3. here, i'll get that for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie and Luke go shopping. Set between Luke's birthday and the finale.

Julie is hit with a cold wave from the air condition as she enters the grocery store and flinches; next to her, Luke doesn’t even notice (or at least she thinks he doesn’t). Conveniently, she puts her phone to her ear – common practice by now.

‘We’re looking for toothpaste,’ she says into the phone.

No answer comes. Julie turns around and ends up finding Luke half-frozen a few steps behind her, jaw hanging as his eyes move from one side to another.

‘You okay?’

‘This…’ he whispers, ‘is so _weird_.’

Julie sighs. ‘It’s just a grocery store, Luke. Snap out of it.’

Ordinarily, _she_ would’ve snapped him out of it, but she figures that would’ve looked kind of weird. She’s half a second away from shouting when Luke’s eyes come back into focus, settling on her, and he jogs over like a lost puppy.

‘Julie, the stores— they’ve changed so much—’

‘Can you help me find toothpaste and _then_ you can have a look around?’

Luke nods, still in some weird half-daze. ‘Toothpaste, right?’

The only response Julie gives in return is a sigh, and that’s because sometimes she thinks that Reggie isn’t the only one with a really bad attention span.

She leads him into the bathroom necessities isle, listening to him rant about all the electronic equipment he sees on the way. There’s one coffee maker that catches his eye (one of those with a dozen buttons, twice as many settings, and three types of coffee it can store at once) and he starts telling Julie the story of how he always wanted to get one for his mum, before catching himself.

He does that, sometimes.

Julie uses the opportunity to point out the toothpaste brand Carlos uses – the only on the highest shelf.

‘You’re not even going to try to reach it?’ asks Luke.

To prove a point, Julie stands on her tiptoes, and her hand doesn’t even get anywhere near the shelf.

‘Here, let me get that for you.’

He squeezes himself as close to the shelf as possible (a part of his right leg went _through_ it) but even on his tiptoes, the toothpaste is just out of his reach. He grunts, tries a few more times, and begrudgingly goes to stand back beside Julie, pouting.

‘I guess they must’ve made the shelves higher,’ she jokes.

Luke gives her a half-hearted glare. It only lasts a moment, though – his eyes widen and lips part in the shape of an O, and he’s staring back at the toothpaste as if he’ll make it move with his eyes.

‘I’m a ghost,’ he says.

‘What?’

He turns to her and now there’s a hint of mischievousness in his eyes. ‘I’ve _always_ wanted to try this!’

Julie’s jaw drops as she realises, and she’s halfway through hissing a ‘ _NO!_ ’ when he disappears, and reappears at the top of the shelf. He’s sitting right next to the toothpaste and takes it out, grinning at Julie.

‘I’m on top of the world!’

‘Give me that!’ She outstretches her hand and snatches the toothpaste out of his fingers. ‘And get down!’

‘Oh, come on. It’s fun! And nobody sees me.’

‘I see you,’ she warns, and then adds, ‘Luke.’

He pouts one more time. She calls his name one more time, only now realising she’d put her phone away at some point, and rushes to put it back to her ear. ‘If you don’t come down _this second_ —’

He’s there, and then he’s next to her.

‘I was just trying to help.’

‘I know,’ Julie says, ‘but that— That’s scary, okay? What if you fell off?’

‘Aww,’ he coos. He makes a motion as if he’ll poke her shoulder, but his finger goes straight through her. There’s only a moment’s worth of recuperation before a big smile stretches over his face. ‘You were worried about me!’

Julie rolls her eyes. ‘I don’t know what happens to ghosts when they fall.’

‘I know what doesn’t,’ Luke says. he watches her put the toothpaste into the shopping cart and skips to her once she’s a few steps away, and it’s obvious she isn’t planning to ask. ‘I know they don’t _die_.’

‘Not funny.’

‘Hey. It’s a little bit funny.’

Julie brings her eyes up from the shopping list to meet his, and his smile is contagious. ‘Okay,’ she says, ‘maybe a little funny.’

It’s enough to keep him cheerful for the rest of the shopping trip, thoughts about his mum long forgotten.


	4. i love seeing you wake up in the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie wakes up in the garage/studio, with only Luke around. Takes place at around the same time as their songwriting session from drabble two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the support so far! i'm currently trying to figure out which fic i want to work on, so [come check out my ideas and let me know on tumblr](https://unsaidjulie.tumblr.com/post/631497239877091328/deas-wips)! also, if you like this, check out my other jukebox fic, [unsaid julie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715724).

Nights get longer when the boys become realer. There’s the promise of staying, firmer and clearer than even before Caleb’s meddling – now, they know what they could lose, and it’s motivating enough to make them spend as much time together as possible.

Most of the nights, it’s all of them. Some of the nights, though, it’s Julie and Luke huddled together on the couch, shoulders barely touching, writing their way into the night.

Sometimes they fall asleep like that, too.

This was one of those nights.

Julie woke with softness underneath her head that certainly couldn’t have been there when she went to take her “nap” during the night. Her eyes are too heavy to open, so her fingers find go explore the thing under her head – a pillow. Exactly like the one from her room.

At the same moment, she notices the absence of another body next to hers (didn’t she fall asleep almost on his lap as he fiddled with his guitar?), and her mind comes to a conclusion: Luke must’ve put the pillow underneath her head.

Lazily, her eyes open. The light is bright and they open slowly, wandering around the room unfocused until they settle on a figure on the floor. Julie blinks once, twice, rubbing her eyes to speed up the process.

Luke is smiling at her, holding her old iPhone she’d given him as a belated birthday present.

‘Hey.’

She murmurs something in response. Her eyes close again and she’s almost dozing off when she jerks herself out of it, sitting up.

Luke laughs. Julie pouts at him, waiting for the world to stabilise, then asks, ‘What?’

‘Nothing,’ he says.

She just keeps staring at him (not accusatively, more in the sense of my-eyes-are-too-tired-to-move).

‘I just…’ Luke begins, stops himself midsentence, then waves the phone around. ‘I love seeing you wake up in the morning.’

‘Huh,’ is all Julie can say.

Her mind is very slow to catch up.

Luke laughs again, and the sound fills her chest as if she were the one laughing. ‘You always so— So out of it, I guess.’

‘Right.’

‘Yeah.’

Julie yawns. It’s one of those big, loud, tired morning yawns, and it’s contagious enough that Luke yawns as well. She giggles at him as if she’s never seen a funnier sight.

He wiggles an eyebrow at her, smiling. Julie feels like they’re having a secret, silent conversation – one that’s more about feelings and teasing than it is about words.

It’s too early for words, anyway.

Julie pats her bedroom pillow next to her. ‘Thanks for the, uh— The pillow.’

Luke shrugs. ‘Looked like you needed it.’

There’s a moment of silence. Julie can hear the birds chirping away – ‘How long have you been up?’

‘Not long. Maybe fifteen minutes.’

‘When did you get me the pillow?’

‘About ten minutes after you fell asleep,’ he responds, not even thinking about it. ‘I fell asleep almost immediately after that.’

Julie just nods. Her brain is still recalibrating – it always takes her a while to get into motion when she wakes. She mulls over the events of last night, then over their conversation.

_I love seeing you wake up in the morning._

She wonders if it means more than it says, but doesn’t ask. They get on with their day when Julie gets a little more awake, and he’s quick to help her out with whatever she does on a Wednesday.

Julie thinks of him placing a pillow underneath her head, falling asleep next to her.

She would’ve done the same for him.


	5. you are amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie is ensuring her home doesn't erupt into chaos, and Luke can't get enough of seeing her do it. Set at some point after the finale.

There are normal days, when Ray cooks and Carlos does his homework and Julie rehearses with the band in the studio. 

Then there are the hectic days, which are different every time, and as challenging as any other, without a fail. Hectic days used to be easier when Julie’s mum was around, when she would wave her hand around like a fairy, coordinating everything and everyone, turning a hectic day into a manageable, if not normal one. Now, with her gone, this is Julie’s duty.

And all she’s got are three ghosts. 

Julie is standing in the kitchen, palm flat on the counter as she closes her eyes. Her eyebrows are furrowed in concentration and she’s planning everything, quietly begging her mum for some help from above. 

She opens her eyes and points at Reggie, who is sprawled across the armchair. ‘Reggie!’

‘Julie!’

‘You go help Carlos with homework,’ she instructs. Her phone is in her hands and she’s typing away. ‘I’ll see if Flynn’s free and if she can help out.’

Reggie poofs next to her, causing her to startle the slightest bit. ‘How do you know—’

‘You keep reading his textbooks and dropping random facts all the time,’ Julie muses. She puts her phone on the counter, waiting for a reply from Flynn, and smiles at the boy. ‘C’mon, Reggie, you’re like a sponge for knowledge. If there’s anyone who can help Carlos, it’s you.’

‘Right.’ He beams. ‘Thanks, Julie.’

She waves at him. Her phone chimes. ‘Flynn will be here in five, you can get started.’

Reggie poofs away, and Julie looks at the two boys in front of her. Luke is leaning on the counter, giving her the dreamy eyes—it’s hard getting used to that, it’s surprisingly distracting—and Alex is giving Luke a sideye, leaning against the fridge. 

‘Alex, what’s next?’

He moves a little, opening the fridge door. ‘Dinner.’

Julie squints at him. ‘Luke said you’re a good cook.’

‘Used to be,’ says Alex, sighing, as if he’s about to start a great story. ‘Haven’t cooked in twenty-five years.’

Luke raises his hand and Julie glances at him. ‘He can cook a mean lasagne.’

‘Enough for five people?’

‘Five?’ asks Alex.

‘Tía Victoria.’

‘Right.’ He peeks into the fridge and begins taking things out of it, one by one. When he glances at Julie a few moments later, there’s an excited smile on his lips. ‘We’ve got everything we need. Won’t anyone be surprised—’

‘That the dinner is making itself?’ chuckles Julie. She feels Luke’s eyes on her – wonders if they’re still as dreamy. ‘Nobody will be in the kitchen.’

Alex nods and Julie figures he’s reassured enough, since he’s already humming to himself, moving around the kitchen as if the other two weren’t here. 

Julie finally turns to Luke and she’s pleased to see that he’s still got those puppy eyes. She smiles at him, giving him a nod. ‘What?’

He shakes his head, still staring at her, as if he can’t believe his eyes. ‘You are amazing.’

She laughs. ‘Don’t say that just yet, Patterson. I still haven’t given you anything to do.’

His face falls, but just a little, as if it doesn’t even matter. ‘Okay.’

‘You will be…’

‘Doing the dishes?’ suggests Alex. 

Julie tilts her head, pursing her lips. ‘I like the sound of that.’

Luke groans. 

‘But you’ll also be helping me with studying,’ she says. His face lightens and her heart melts a little, as if it hadn’t completely fallen for him already. ‘I need someone to make sure I’m playing the right notes. Can’t fail my test tomorrow.’

With the way he’s looking at her, Julie thinks that if he could kiss her right now, he would’ve. 

(It goes both ways.)


	6. i love (this) about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with the first anniversary of her mum's death is hard for Julie. Thankfully, Luke's here to make things easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while! my bad. got busy with life. but i'm really hoping to start this again, and i just want to thank everybody for the love this (and my other fic) have been receiving. you guys are the best <3

Most days, things are fine. Some days, though, things couldn’t be further from that. The anniversary of Rose Molina’s death is one of the days where _fine_ doesn’t even seem like a real word.

The Molina family (and Julie’s ghosts) go to the cemetery, leave a bucket of black dahlias. Ray says a few words and so does Carlos, and Julie just tries to smile through the aching in her throat. It’s okay, though – she knows there’s more to the end of life than just _death_. As long as they remember her mum, she’s never gone.

Usually, that would be enough. Today, Julie is thinking about all the things her mother will never get to see – she’ll never hear her play again, or see her perform at the Orpheum, or know that she signed a record deal. She’ll never get to see Julie moving up in the world, like she always wanted to her. She’ll never meet her ghosts, her phantoms, her boys. She’ll never be able to tell her about _Luke_.

She’s alone at the grave now, with Ray and Carlos having decided to give her some space. Her boys did the same, or so she thought – until a lukewarm hand wraps around her own, a thumb drawing a curve on the back of her palm.

‘I’ll be okay,’ Julie says. Luke didn’t ask anything but she can feel the question in the way he stands next to her, as if waiting to catch her if she falls.

(She’s not going to fall, but she wouldn’t refuse a hug.)

As if reading her mind, Luke lets go of her hand and wraps his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. Julie’s head rests on his shoulder; her hands wrap around his waist, and she looks at the words engraved on the stone, wondering if her mum can see this.

‘She’d be proud of who you are.’ Luke’s voice is quiet, but she can tell he believes it. ‘From what I’ve heard, she was stubborn, relentless, and caring. I really wish I could’ve met her, but there’s enough of her in you to make me feel like I did.’

Julie lets the words settle in her head. She’s quiet for a moment until her chest is on fire, and there’s a genuine smile on her face – no pain hidden behind it.

She looks up at him, melting at the adoring gaze in his eyes. ‘You think so?’

‘Mhm.’ He kisses her forehead. ‘With everything you do, you try to make her proud. I love that about you.’

Julie just nuzzles herself closer into his chest, letting him wrap his arms all around her. Sometimes, Luke knows exactly what to say. She’s lucky this was one of those times.

Later, Julie realises that he’s said that’s what he _loves_ about her, and ends up having to force herself not to think of the possible implications of that wording.

(She might just fall after all.)


	7. stay safe. text me when you get there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn takes Julie on a trip, and Luke wants to let her know he's there if he needs her. Set at some point after the finale.

Flynn loves holidays. What she loves more than holidays is going on vacations on holidays. And the one thing she loves more than any of that is dragging Julie along to any vacation ever. 

This is how Julie finds herself on a bus to the outskirts of Chicago, where they’re supposed to check out a concert that Flynn’s friend (acquaintance? more than friend? random person she came across on Instagram?) is throwing. The plan is to go to a hotel afterwards (Flynn got an overnight stay for free for… reasons Julie hasn’t been made aware of) and just relax. 

Away from the Molina family. Away from the boys. Away from _everything_. 

Flynn says it’s supposed to be relaxing. Julie says she doesn’t think the others will survive without her. 

‘You’re just worried about Luke,’ her best friend notes. 

Julie huffs with an eye roll, but doesn’t deny the truth. ‘I gave him my old phone so we can stay in touch. Carlos promised to help him out if he needs anything, but I’m still not too sure.’

The bus they’re supposed to take pulls up at the station, with people leaving out of it like a swarm. Flynn waits until the ruckus is over and things are quieter, then gestures Julie to follow her into it. 

‘Luke’s a smart boy, and he can be on his own,’ she says. ‘You’re a smart girl and you can be on _your_ own.’

‘It’s not just Luke. There’s seats at the back, by the way.’

Flynn gives her a _look_. Julie pretends it’s because she pointed out the obvious, and not because Flynn can read right through her. 

(To clarify, she _is_ worried about all of her boys. That’s mostly the reason – it’s the first time she’ll be away from them, _really_ away, and she just… 

It’ll be weird to not half-expect them to pop up at any moment.)

They sit at the back, stuffing the backpacks in the overhead compartment. An old couple sits next to her and okay, maybe she does worry about missing Luke a little more than the rest of the boys. 

Flynn attaches the double cord adapter into her phone and pulls up a Netflix movie. They’re about to start watching, five minutes into the trip, when Julie’s phone chimes with a text. She’s expecting it to be her dad, but it’s got _LUKE_ written on top. 

**Luke (10:36am):** _Hey Julie, I don’t want to bother you on your girls trip, but I wanted to make sure this is working. Stay safe. Text me when you get there. Carlos is trying to teach me this cell phone stuff but it’s confusing. Have a great day. Yours, Luke_

Julie’s face melts into a smile. Both because Luke types messages as if it were letters, and because of the ‘yours’ at the end of it (even though she knows it probably doesn’t mean anything). She types away, disregarding the movie. 

**Me (10:36am):** _It works! I’ll let you know when we’ve arrived, you don’t let Carlos mess around with you 😘_  
**Me (10:36am):** _Also, you don’t have to greet and say goodbye like it’s a letter. Just write your message, it’s enough lol_

‘Ugh, lovebirds,’ sniggers Flynn. 

Julie bumps her with the elbow, covering her grin with her hand. ‘He’s trying to adapt to the modern world.’

‘Lovebirds.’

Flynn doesn’t relent and neither would Julie, if her phone hadn’t chimed again. 

**Luke (10:37am):** _Hey Julie, Alex says greeting people is polite, and I want you to know I mean it. I won’t text you anymore so you spend your time with Flynn but if you need anything just text me and I’ll be right with you. Yours, Luke_

There’s a gagging noise from her side, but Julie doesn’t care as she texts him back a heart emoji. She’s sure either Carlos or Willie will explain him what it means, if he doesn’t get it for himself. It’s Luke including ‘yours’ again that makes her heart skip a beat. 

The concert goes well. The night at the hotel does, too. She loves spending her time with Flynn and she finally relaxes, being able to have uninterrupted girl time for the first time in what feels like months. 

Still, when she comes back, seeing Luke waiting at her porch feels a different kind of good, and she lets herself revel in it.


	8. i love it when you do (this)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke's got an idea for their next big performance. Set shortly after the finale.

Julie’s home for less than a minute when Luke poofs into her bedroom. She lets out her usual scream, then realises he’s breathing as if he’s just ran a marathon, and all he says is: ‘Ah, you’re here. Studio. Now.’

And poof. Julie’s alone in the room, half-wondering if that happened at all. 

She sets her backpack on the side, pushing some hair out of her face, then makes her way to the garage. Whatever it is that Luke wants, it seemed urgent, so her grumbling stomach can grumble a little longer. 

Julie pushes the door open. Reggie and Alex are on the couch, looking as if they’re about to be scolded by the principal, and Luke is— 

Luke shoots up from the piano and claps his hands. ‘Julie! You’re here!’

‘You asked me to—’

Before she can finish, he’s already pushing her on the couch between the two boys. She lands on Reggie, who yelps, and she excuses herself, but Luke’s already speaking. 

‘Next gig,’ he says, pacing in front of the trio. ‘I think we should shake it up. Give them something they’re not expecting, you know?’

‘Sure,’ says Alex. ‘What are you thinking?’

Luke grins at them, hands crossed on his chest. Julie notices he’s either pushing his biceps out, or they’ve grown somehow. She blinks the thought away, flinching as if the boys have suddenly gained the ability to read minds. 

‘New set. New song. We could play into the phantoms thing more, appearing one by one or something – write a song that goes with this. Make is a real _show_.’

‘That sounds great, Luke.’ 

Julie smiles at him; her mind is buzzing with ideas of how they could pull it off, and Luke’s energy is contagious. He’s pacing but it’s not stressed, it’s as if he’s measuring every inch of this place, looking around at their instruments and composing a show in his head – she can almost _feel_ the earth shifting underneath them. 

Julie pushes herself off the couch, past him, toward the piano. ‘What’ve you got so far?’

The smile on Luke’s face is magical. ‘A _lot_.’ He turns in the spot, then dives over the coffee table and next to the couch. There’s a stack of papers in his hands and he flips through them – his smile never wavers. 

‘There.’ He gives one of the papers to Julie, then nods at the boys to come join the two of them. ‘That’s the performance plan, sort of. I took the inspiration from what happened at the Orpheum.’

Julie glances at him; he’s inches away, close enough that his energy feels like her own – or maybe they are the same. ‘Me with Alex, then Reggie, then you?’

‘Kind of. Except now we all have a solo to your song, a verse or something. Then we disappear and the next person comes in the place. Then after I’m done, you have your own little solo leading into the chorus, and then we all appear at once.’

‘That sounds complicated.’ Julie pauses, thinking about the idea – the boys are shuffling through other papers, not saying anything, and Luke is gazing at her as if her approval is the only one he needs. ‘I’d love to try it.’

‘ _YES!’_

‘Do you think we could pull it off?’ asks Reggie, looking up. 

‘I don’t know,’ Luke admits. ‘But we’ve got to try.’

Alex nods. ‘Okay. I’m in.’ 

The bassist says the same, and it’s decided. By the end of the hour, they’ve kind of figured out the order, the theme of the song, and how it should be the opening of their next big show — incidentally, only about a month away.

But Luke’s convinced they’ve got it. He’s more passionate than Julie’s ever seen him, and—

‘I love it when you do this— this whole planning thing,’ she tells him, once they’re the only ones in the studio, working on the lyrics. ‘You get so excited and energised and everything just feels possible.’

He’s got a pen in his mouth and he looks like a puppy when he grins, but Julie chuckles regardless. 

‘Thanks, Jules.’

She nods. ‘We wouldn’t be where we are without you. I hope you know that.’

Julie means that _she_ wouldn’t be where she is, and maybe he understands, maybe he doesn’t. He flicks the pen at her and the moment is broken, but Julie likes that she’s let him know how important he is to the band. 

To _her_. 


	9. i think you look beautiful when:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie has her final performance of the year. Set at some point after the finale.

Here’s the truth: Luke isn’t used to being in the audience when Julie’s on the stage.

It’s the final performance of the semester and, of course, Julie’s the cherry on top. She’s doing a song she refused Luke’s help with, or anyone’s help, really – it was a song she meant to perform _for_ them just as much as she was performing for everybody.

When Julie comes on stage, Luke watches the audience. It’s almost as if she’s breathed soul into it – all the performances have been good, enjoyable, but it was Julie’s that everyone’s been expecting. They cheer and whistle and clap, and the energy in the hall is just the same that’s inside Luke’s chest.

(He cheers the loudest. His boys help him, and he catches Julie’s eye as she sits at the piano.

Mouths a ‘good luck,’ too, even though she doesn’t need it.)

‘I thought she was going to do a speech,’ Reggie says once her hands have touched the piano keys. 

Alex hums. ‘Me too.’

Luke doesn’t say anything – he’s too mesmerised by the way her hands glide across the keyboard. Her eyes are glued to the something above the audience, but she’s got the dreamy look that he recognises with ease. The melody is something he doesn’t recognise, though. It’s gentle, careful, yet somehow it sounds… _honest_.

‘Does anyone know the song?’

Neither of his friends reply, so Luke guesses they’re all in the same boat.

Julie looks at him for half a second. He gives her a little nod, even though he knows she’s not looking for it, but he loves how the smile on her face becomes a little more confident.

She opens her mouth the next second, and Luke doesn’t think he’s ever heard a more beautiful sound.

The following three-or-so minutes (that feel both like three seconds and three lifetimes) are some of the best minutes of Luke’s life. He knew the song would be good, but he had no idea how… Julie put him in a trance. He listens to her voice and feels like a rat following the Fiddler; the song’s the best song Julie’s ever written, let alone performed. She’s singing it with her whole body and soul poured into it, and Luke is…

Yeah. He’s in love with her.

(Doesn’t help that the song is about letting other people help you find yourself again. About being there for others. About learning to let go of who you used to be, and not fearing the person you’re going to become.

Doesn’t help that the song is an ode to Julie’s friendship with the boys.)

When the song ends, Luke doesn’t think he’s breathed at all. His chest hurts with a feeling that’s about to burst out of it, and all he wants is to be on that stage, and tell Julie Molina that– -that—

‘I think you’re beautiful when you sing.’

He thinks he says it into the thin air, but he blinks and he’s on the side of the stage, barely five feet from where she’s looking at him. Her eyes are wide and lips parted in this breathless smile that he knows all too well, and he wishes he could take a picture of it and keep it, forever.

Except a shaky laugh comes out of it, but the spell remains tight on him.

‘Thanks.’

He didn’t realise she’d heard it.

People are cheering, he realises; they’re clapping and whistling and Julie is staring at him like there’s nothing else in the world that matters.

(Maybe there isn’t. There sure as hell aren’t many things that matter to _him_.)

Luke wants to say something else, but she gives him a little nod and turns back to the audience. She looks powerful – her stage presence is such that no one can tear their eyes off of her, and she draws them in as if she were the only thing that matters to _everyone_.

She’s got the connection with the audience Luke’s only ever dreamt of, back when _Sunset Curve_ was only getting started.

And she’s got the connection with him.

Maybe they’re just getting started, too.


	10. you're too good for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Julie talk about a quote from a tv series they're watching. Set further post canon, established relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're in the double digits now! thanks for sticking with this. i wouldn't have kept going if it wasn't for all the comments <3

On weekends, Alex is with Willie. They go to a random holiday destination and do whatever it is they’re doing for two days. Reggie is usually tagging along with either Ray or Carlos or, on an off chance, Flynn. This means that weekends—especially Friday and Saturday nights—are the time when Julie and Luke can do whatever they want.

Most of the time, that means lying on Julie’s bed, watching Netflix.

It began with them sitting next to each other, enough space between them to fit at least one of the boys. That was a while ago, though, and things have _changed_ , so now Julie’s got her head on Luke’s chest, his cheek resting on her forehead. One of her hands is lying across his stomach and the other one is on her side, fingers entangled with Luke’s as his thumb brushes over hers.

This is what _they_ do on the weekends.

Right now, they’re watching an early 2000s teen drama tv show, which is what they’ve been basically binging for the past few weeks. They got to the middle of the third season and the main couple has just been together for a handful of episodes, when they have a big argument about one of them being too distant.

‘ _You’re too good for me,’_ the boy says. 

The girl denies and they’re both crying and arguing about it, when Julie asks Luke to pause the show. He does, and then he looks at her with eyebrows edging closer together, lips slightly pursed, and his fingers take a tighter hold on hers.

‘Are you okay?’

‘Mhm.’ Julie wonders how to say this, and then she just— ‘I don’t know how I feel about someone being too good for the other person.’

Luke hums softly, nodding. ‘Yeah. It’s… I guess it happens.’

‘Do you think I’m too good for you?’

‘Is that a trick question?’

‘No,’ laughs Julie, despite the seriousness of the situation. She pats him on the stomach, playfully enough. ‘Be honest.’

Luke takes a moment to mull over her words. His hands with the hem of her crop top and he starts to play with it, fingers brushing her skin gently. It’s soothing – it’s familiar. Julie likes the way it feels to be in his arms, knowing she’s safe.

‘Sometimes,’ he admits. ‘When I realise I’ve done something wrong and someone gets hurt, and then you balance everything out. Or when I snap at you for nothing and you don’t treat me the same. But I don’t think that’s the case in general. We’ve both got our ups and downs, and I couldn’t say either one of us is better than the other. We’re good for each other.’

Julie doesn’t respond straight away. She nestles closer to him, into his chest, underneath his jaw, so that her cheek is lying on his collarbone. She can almost hear his heart beating— _ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum—_ like it’s in a race.

His words repeat themselves in her head. She used to think that thinking someone’s too good for you is a good thing – that it means you value the other person more than you could value yourself.

It doesn’t work that way.

‘If I thought you were too good for me, then that would mean I wouldn’t see us as equals,’ she says, half thinking out loud. ‘And I think that would be wrong.’

‘You see us as equals?’

‘Yeah.’ Julie pushes herself off of him, just enough to be able to look him in the eye. ‘Do you?’

‘Yeah,’ he says, smiling. His hand travels from her back to her hair, twirling the end of a curl around his finger. ‘I just hoped you wouldn’t be disappointed with that.’

This candour—the vulnerability—is one of the reasons why Julie could never be disappointed by something like that. She lets him know with a kiss to his lips, hoping it says everything that words can’t.

He holds her close, and she does the same.

‘Don’t worry,’ she tells him. ‘We’re good _together_.’


	11. i don't deserve you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke crashes a Molina siblings baking session, to everybody's delight. Set at some point before the finale.

Luke doesn’t intend on crashing a Molina family baking hour, but he’s got nothing else to do, and Julie doesn’t seem to mind him being around her and Carlos – especially since Carlos can’t even see him. 

(He’s still dealing with that awful stupid boyish crush he’s got on her, and he did tell himself he’d spend more time away from her, but it’s like she’s got a hold of him – whenever he’s bored, he goes to _her_.

How is he supposed to give up on her when the only way he can live is _through her_?)

So, he kind of sulks around the kitchen and passes whatever Julie needs when Carlos isn’t looking, and listens to the two siblings bicker about baking.

‘I know more about baking than you do,’ Carlos argues. He pours flour into a sieve and drains it over the bowl, getting a good portion of it outside of the target area. ‘Great bakers always makes mistakes.’

‘You just watched more Youtube videos on baking,’ Julie sighs.

‘So what? It still counts. I basically went to Youtube baking school.’

The flour’s all in and Julie sighs again, directing a little smile at Luke – _can you believe this?_

Luke nods. He tries putting an arm around Julie’s shoulder in lieu of consolation, except it goes through and touches Carlos – he pulls his arm back as if burnt and both boys shudder. 

‘You need anything I can get you?’

Julie nods. Her fingers go over the recipe in her mum’s old cookbook, stopping at a few ingredients. Luke takes note – vanilla extract, crushed nuts, two eggs and butter. 

‘Alex is allergic to nuts.’

The girl throws a glance towards her brother, currently adding sugar and salt to the mixture, and whispers to Luke: ‘We know he probably won’t be able to eat it, anyway.’

‘Now he won’t be able to eat it _definitely_.’

‘Fine,’ she says, ‘I’ll skip the nuts.’

Luke gives her a warm smile, fighting the need to give her a kiss on the cheek. ‘Thank you.’

It feels as if Julie is about to roll her eyes, when her face relax into a smile that probably mirrors his. Tearing his gaze from her, Luke rummages through the fridge inconspicuously enough so that Carlos doesn’t notice. He’s having trouble finding the vanilla extract until Julie points at a cupboard in front of her, and he takes it out, putting it on the table with all the other ingredients. 

The baking continues – Luke’s bored, so whenever Carlos isn’t looking, he takes the spatula and mixes the dough. It’s entertaining and it gives Julie a chance to mess about with her brother, singing to songs that they shared with their mum, or jumping around the house, while the dough “prepares” itself.

(’When you make the dough, you have to let it lie before you mix it,’ she tells Carlos, glancing at Luke knowingly – and with something else. ‘That way, you barely need to touch it in the end.’)

Luke’s not a big fan of baking, but seeing Julie happy and carefree is something he adores. By the time the two of them are back in the kitchen, the dough is basically ready to be made into cookies.

Julie and Carlos take the cookie cutters and play around with them. At some point, Julie slips a cutter into Luke’s hand and shields him from Carlos, so Luke ends up making some cookies as well. He doesn’t even know how to begin to understand the fluttering feeling inside his chest when he _felt_ the warmth of Julie’s hand against his when she handed him the cutter. 

Or how knowing that she not only doesn’t _mind_ him being here, but also wants him to _participate_ , is making the flutters turn into palpitations, almost.

In the end, they stuff the cookies on a tray and into the oven, and Carlos says he’ll set up the PlayStation so they can play some games while they wait. 

Julie leans against the counter, watching Luke put a finger into the bowl with the batter and eat it. 

‘What if it’s got salmonella?’

‘So what?’ He shrugs, grinning. ‘I’m dead already.’

Julie rolls her eyes but doesn’t contain her laugh, and he tells her that the batter tastes really good, anyway. 

‘Thanks,’ she says. ‘For helping out. I don’t deserve you.’

Luke shakes his head. His palm is flat against the table, and he knows he’s all serious suddenly, because he can see the confusion and surprise written all over her face. ‘Don’t say that, Jules.’

‘I was just—’

‘I know.’ And he _does_ , but… ‘You deserve whatever you want. _Anything_. And me helping out with baking, it’s—it’s nothing.’

‘It’s not _nothing_. I really appreciated it.’

Before Luke can say anything, Carlos calls Julie’s name from the living room and she glances over, saying she’d be right there, before shifting her eyes to Luke with a soft gaze. ‘You can join us, if you want. I think Carlos is convinced you guys are ghosts already, anyway, so we might break the news to him.’

The palpitations turn to an exciting, nervous feeling, but he lights up nonetheless. ‘Are you sure?’

Julie nods. There’s not an ounce of doubt in her. ‘Absolutely.’

‘Okay, then,’ says Luke, with a grin that mirrors Julie’s own, ‘let’s do it.’


	12. i care about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While making a setlist for the Orpheum concert, Luke notices a certain doodle of a birthday cake on Julie's microphone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are currently 152 people subscribed to this series. this number is baffling to me - the idea that so many people want to read something i write is absolutely insane. i know i've said this before, but thank you for all the support, guys. and to people who keep commenting on (almost) every part - i love you, i love you, i love you.

‘…and then we do _Bright_ , right?’

‘For the encore?’

Luke nods. He’s perched on top of the couch, both feet on as he crouches with his back against the wall and a massive grin on his face. ‘It’s the first song we ever played. It makes sense for it to be the last song we play tomorrow.’

‘Right,’ says Julie, smiling at him all the way across the room from her piano. ‘It makes sense.’

For the past twenty minutes, they’ve been trying to figure out the perfect setlist for tomorrow while waiting for Reggie and Alex to join them. _Stand Tall_ is their anthem and they decided it’s the strongest song to open with – especially considering everything they’ve went through in order to write this. Julie still remembers the nights she and Luke spent awake in the studio, trying to combine her mum’s idea with their own, and with the sound of the band.

It was fun, but it was hard, and knowing that they’re about to have their first _proper_ concert tomorrow is… It’s a lot.

But having _Bright_ as the last song makes sense.

(She tries to not think about singing it for the first time, with Luke, and only him, and how _good_ it felt to harmonise with him and how _right_ it felt—)

‘And what then?’

Luke shrugs. ‘Whatever happens, happens.’

Julie nods, absentmindedly. She doesn’t like think about the _after_. Her hands fiddle with the microphone, trying to imagine what it would feel like to hold it up in front of hundreds of people, but she can’t.

When she feels a presence around her, Julie raises her head – her eyes need Luke’s. It doesn’t matter that he isn’t corporeal, anymore, because there’s something different about the way he feels. Things are starting to get different in a way that Julie doesn’t understand and it’s…

‘What’s with the doodles?’

‘Oh,’ says Julie, opening her hands to reveal more of them. ‘It’s just – It’s little things. That remind me of other things.’

Luke raises his eyebrows and Julie feels self conscious, blush creeping onto her cheeks. He holds out his hand. ‘Can I?’

She hands it to him. He looks at it, then starts asking about each of them – the one for Flynn, for Carlos, for her dad, for her mum and she remembers that there’s one that he probably shouldn’t see just as—

‘Who’s the birthday cake for?’

_You_ , Julie tries to say, but her throat closes and she lets out a soft cough. She feels a nervous smile coming on (she tells herself it’s fine, this is what friends do, it’s not that important) and lets it.

So she says, a little louder and a little clearer, ‘You.’

‘Me?’

‘Yeah.’ Julie waves at it. ‘I did it when it was your birthday. Just to remember you.’

But it’s as if Luke isn’t hearing what she’s saying, because he’s staring at the doodle of a birthday cake with gleam in his eyes and Julie can literally see how flushed he’s getting, and then he raises his eyes, looking straight at her as if he’s never seen anything else. ‘I’m important enough to have a doodle on your microphone.’

‘Of course.’ She smiles at him, all warm and fuzzy. ‘I care about you.’

For a moment, only the two of them exist – the connection between them is almost palpable. It’s what happens when they’re singing, except they’re not singing and this makes it all the more real and Julie’s heart is racing and she knows her hand really wants to try if maybe, just _maybe_ , she’d be able to feel Luke’s cheek underneath it and—

‘You guys got the setlist?’

At the sound of Reggie’s upbeat voice and two sets of footsteps, the magic breaks. Julie snaps out of her daze and clears her throat, turning towards the entrance into the studio just as Luke takes a step back.

( _It’s not smooth enough. They’ll know they’re hiding something – are they?_

_Are they hiding something?_ )

‘Yeah,’ Julie says. She composes herself and grabs the paper, glancing over it. ‘So we start with _Stand Tall_ and…’

Both she and Luke fill them in on what they’ve discussed, and eventually, Julie can be close to Luke without feeling like there’s static all around her. Except – except when they’re about to start practicing, Luke hands her the microphone with a smile that hides a secret that only two people share.

(She tries to not give weight to the fact that the microphone, that he’s been holding for a while, feels _warm_.)


	13. don't put yourself down like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after being saved by Julie, Luke is thinking about a relationship he'll never get to save. Set almost immediately after the finale.

Luke Patterson doesn’t have many regrets, but the one he has, weighs him down enough for thousands of them.

It’s a Friday morning, and he’s sitting in Julie’s studio, fingertips resting on the piano’s keyboards. He likes how cold they are – how familiar, yet alien. He’s wondered from time to time how it would be to play the piano, but it wasn’t a rock instrument, so he never gave it much thought.

Before he died, he never gave much thought to quite a lot of things.

So caught in reminiscing is how Julie finds him when she walks into the studio, chipper and bright, looking ready to take on the day. Luke’s face shifts to a more relaxed, laidback one, but not quickly enough.

‘Everything alright?’ asks Julie, sitting down on the piano bench next to him; she doesn’t ask why he’s at the piano. ‘Are you feeling the— the zappers? Are they back?’

Luke shakes his head, letting his mouth curve into a half-smile. ‘It’s all good. Don’t you have school?’

‘It’s Saturday.’

‘Oh. I thought it was Friday.’

Even though Luke’s voice is inconspicuous enough, Julie’s brow still lowers a little at his words. She gives him a glance-over, as if checking he’s not bleeding, or about to be erased from existence.

The worry in her eyes is what makes him relax his shoulders, and let out a long exhale. ‘Julie, there’s something you should know.’

Her nod is hesitant. ‘Okay.’

Luke takes a deep breath, and tells her the story about _Unsaid Emily_.

It’s a short story, at first, until he realises that unless he gives the details, he’s not giving her anything. She knows some of the story based on his parents’ reactions and the song itself, but what she doesn’t know is how it came to be, _why_ it came to be.

Julie listens. It takes them nearly the whole morning to talk it through, because she asks questions Luke himself hadn’t thought of, and she puts the situation in a different perspective.

‘You were just a kid,’ she tells him. Her hand reaches for his and for a moment, she holds it – until Luke’s falls through hers, ghostly again. She clears her throat. ‘I’m lucky, because both my Mum and Papi supported me with music. Encouraged, even. I can’t imagine— I can’t imagine not having that. I know how much it means to you, and I know how much you would be hurting without it.’

Luke shakes his head. ‘It still wasn’t right.’

‘I’m not saying running away was the right thing to do,’ Julie says, carefully, ‘but it’s understandable. Maybe things would’ve gone differently if you hadn’t… You know.’

‘Died,’ he finishes for her. He sighs and shakes his head again, feeling his hair fall into his eyes. ‘I don’t know. Maybe I’d be a crappy son for the rest of my life if I hadn’t died then, too. I was _really_ angry at them.’

‘Don’t put yourself down like that. You’ve become a better person since I’ve known you. It’s what they would’ve wanted. You’re not a bad person because of what you did, Luke.’

He raises his eyes to meet hers and he catches her smiling at him, like she genuinely understands.

This is the first time he told someone what happened. Alex, Reggie, and Bobby were all there when it happened and they pieced things together, bit by bit. He never – He never got it off his chest quite like this.

He returns the smile and moves his hand to hold hers. When it stays, her warm hand making his own warm, too, he doesn’t quite know what to say, or how to feel.

‘Thanks, Julie.’

Her smile softens, and she pulls him into a hug. It’s different that their first hug – no rush, no danger, nothing but gentle affection. Luke lets his arms wrap around her like they did back then but now, instead of holding onto her for dear life, he cradles her, almost. Buries his head in her neck and lets himself feel safe, even if for just a moment.

 _You’ve become a better person since I’ve known you_ , echoes in his head, and Luke lets himself believe that.


	14. i adore you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke wakes up next to Julie. Established Jukebox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay! this was originally going to be an entirely different thing, which ended up getting away from me and is now posted as a separate fic, also known as _[i know he doesn't leave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461258)_ , and may also serve as the (chronologically) final fic in this series. 
> 
> otherwise, i hope everyone's having a great 2021 so far!

It’s not the first morning they share together, but it’s the first that they wake up to in Julie’s bed, limbs entangled as if they were never meant to be apart. It’s like the Greek myth – two people are only a whole broken into two. 

Sometimes Luke thinks about things like that, when it’s early in the morning and all he can smell is dahlias that are littered across the room, all a memory of a person she loved. When he feels her cheek on the skin of his arm, nothing between them, and her breath soft on his collarbone. 

He loves Julie – he’s known that for a while now. It’s like a song, to him, one that only he can hear. His heart is the drum, the noise around him is the melody, and the thoughts swirling around his head are the lyrics he could never hope to put on paper. Lyrics that are more feelings than words – feathery touches over firm phrases. 

Luke’s thumb brushes Julie’s baby hairs, framing her face. She stirs in her sleep; nestles herself closer to him, burying her head in the crook of her neck. 

He could imagine a universe with endless mornings like these. 

His hand travels down until his thumb is tracing the line of her jaw, feeling the tenderness of what makes Julie. Her lips tug upwards ever so slightly and she lets out a shaky breath; for a moment, he thinks he’s awoken her, but her eyes remain closed. 

_Love_ – _love_ is a weighty word to throw around before breakfast, but Luke knows it when he feels it. 

(He is a whole person on his own and so is Julie – but together, they are _more_ than whole. They could take on the universe and he’d believe they’d stand a chance against it.)

Luke leans forward and his lips press a chaste kiss to her forehead, just like they did before they’d fallen asleep last night. She was in his arms, tired after a long night of songwriting, and he’d never fallen asleep so easily than when feeling her body against his, knowing he’s shielding her from everything. 

_Love._

He’d throw it around, shout it from the top of the Orpheum if he could only say it out loud. 

Julie Molina is gorgeous and Luke Patterson is completely, utterly, wordlessly in love with her. 

Sun peeks through the curtains, basking the room in a subtle orange, but Luke closes his eyes regardless. There are words on the tip of his tongue but they’re overused – they’ve been said time and time again, losing their individuality, their personal touch. It’s not for Julie. What he feels for her isn’t what people mean when they say _love_. 

No; there is not a single phrase good enough. 

Still, as he feels himself drifting back to sleep, his lips find her forehead again and he whispers a secret against her skin: _I adore you_. 

He dreams of pieces that fit together. He dreams of a universe where mornings like these are infinite. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, just to avoid any confusion, there was no sex involved here. just good old cuddling.


	15. i couldn't stop thinking about you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Julie talk through some things after an argument. Set at some point after the finale.

They argue about Luke being immature. He was—is—despite the amount of denying he does. If anything, it shows Julie he’s everything she deems him to be. Selfish, arrogant, immature, cocky, self-serving.

(He’s none of that. She knows it. Maybe immature, but not when it counts. Not when it’s important.)

(She’s just pissed.)

When there’s a knock on her door, she doesn’t expect him to be him, because he never knocks, and that’s the only reason why she says yes. Alex is the only one who knocks when coming into her room, always. Reggie, sometimes. Luke, never. Everyone else always knocks. If it’s anyone, she thinks, it won’t be him, so she says, ‘Come in.’

Her heart nearly sinks to her feet, keyboard from the garage now in front of her, when the door detaches from the frame and it’s his fluffy brown hair peeking through the gap. 

‘Even if it’s me?’ he asks. 

Just for that, Julie nods. He understands her—and the situation—well enough to know he’s not invited, and be respectful about it. (It dissolves some of her anger, and a lot of her current issues with him, even subconsciously.)

‘Thanks,’ he says, and comes in, letting the door click behind him.

Julie takes him in. No hat. No guitar pick between his teeth. Nothing in his hands, which are covered in sleeves of a hoodie Flynn stole from her brother for the boys to share. Nothing but pure Luke Patterson with an agenda. 

Her hands don’t raise from the keyboard, and the melody fills some of the silence. When Luke doesn’t say anything, or take a seat, Julie sighs; the keyboard plays the final note. 

She meets his eyes and she feels the guilt in them; what were they even arguing about?

‘I’m sorry,’ he says. ‘I know you said you didn’t want to see me, but it’s been a few hours, and I— I can’t stop thinking about you. About what happened. You were right, you know.’

Julie doesn’t say anything, but she doesn’t quite ignore him, either. She wets her lips and places her hands in her lap, twisting Luke’s ring on her finger. The motion draw his eyes to itself; she can almost see a spark of hope ignite in him. 

‘You were right to say I was immature, because I was. And I’m sorry for that, too.’ 

He doesn’t come closer. He doesn’t try to make an excuse. He doesn’t try to pretend it was nothing that Julie was upset about. 

Her mind tells her that this shouldn’t mean anything, but her heart, honest and with no concept of petty grudges, tells her it means everything. 

‘It was just a joke. I thought it would be funny, and now I understand why it wasn’t, but I need to learn those things, Julie.’ _This is an excuse_ , her brain screams, but her heart shushes it momentarily, because it isn’t. Not with the way he looks genuinely apologetic, genuinely as if her not giving up on him is the only thing that matters. ‘I want you to help me with that. I don’t want you to shut me out when I mess up, because I need someone to show me the right way.’

He pauses; whether he aimed for it or not, Julie doesn’t know, but his words hang in the air. She can almost see them rearranging themselves in the air in front of her – _don’t give up on me, julie_. 

She heaves a breath, before rising to her feet, walking up to him. He avoids her gaze but when their eyes meet, he can’t tear them away, and she can’t look elsewhere, either. 

(How could she ever, even in all her anger, have thought him to be all those things? There is nothing but kindness in those eyes; nothing but pure, unconditional love. God, she called _him_ immature!)

Her lip quivers, but she still manages a smile. ‘I’m sorry, too. I overreacted.’ She pauses, collecting herself. ‘And you’re not that bad, you know. What you just did was pretty mature.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Mhm. Like something Alex would do.’

‘Oh I’ll make sure to tell him that, since he was the one who suggested it.’

Julie feels her smile falter. ‘Really?’

‘God, Jules, _no_ ,’ says Luke, an exasperated sigh falling from his lips. ‘Give me at least a _little_ credit, okay?’

Weight falls off Julie’s chest and she steps forward, closing the distance between them as her arms wrap around his torso. Luke stumbles, just a little, and his arms are pulling her closer within a heartbeat. 

‘How did you know you could—’

‘I didn’t,’ Julie confesses, and nestles herself in the crook between his neck and shoulder; it feels like coming home. ‘I’m also sorry for calling you selfish and immature and all that.’

There’s a pause, but Luke’s hands are still rubbing soothing circles into her back. ‘You didn’t call me that.’

‘In my head,’ she clarifies. 

‘That doesn’t count.’

‘It doesn’t?’

‘Unless you still think I’m that.’

‘I don’t.’

Luke hums against her forehead, lips soft and gentle. ‘Then I don’t care.’

He holds her with all the care in the world, and Julie realises she wouldn’t give this—him—up for anything. Immature or not. 

(As long as he’s hers.)


	16. seeing you makes me smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after the Orpheum, Julie can't find the boys (even if just for a moment). Set between the group hug and Nick's possession scene.

In the morning, when she wakes, Julie rushes into the garage. The boys aren’t there. She calls their names, over and over again, looking everywhere she could. Their instruments are still here, still where they left them last night after coming back from the Orpheum, and everything seems to be untouched. 

Julie can’t tell if that’s a good thing or a bad thing; her heart races to beat out of her chest, and she finds her hands curled up in fists, and cold. She is feeling hot, but her hands are cold. 

She calls for them again; she doesn’t feel them around. 

_No_ , she thinks – _no._

It’s then that Reggie and Alex appear in front of the garage, and Julie feels the weight drop from her chest. ‘Where the hell have you been?!’

They exchange a glance, shocked at the crack in her voice. ‘We were just—’

‘I thought you were—’ She stops herself before she says it; the word is a lump in her throat, but she shakes it off. ‘Where’s Luke?’

‘Here,’ she hears, and then sees him walk from behind Alex, as if he just poofed a few seconds later. He frowns at the sight of her, looking her up and down, face shrouded in concern. ‘Is everything okay?’

Julie glances over the boys, _her_ boys, until she’s convinced there’s no way she’s imagining them being still here. 

Only then does the worry let go of her, and her face breaks into a smile. 

Luke tilts his head, confused. ‘Why are you smiling?’

‘Seeing you makes me smile,’ she admits. She doesn’t say _I thought I was never going to see you again,_ but wonders when that fear is going to go away. Julie steps forward and reaches to pull him into a hug, when she falls through. 

There’s a slight cough. Julie feels cold; nauseous. 

‘It’s okay,’ says Alex. ‘It might take us time to, you know.’

‘Become really real,’ adds Reggie. 

Julie nods. At her side, Luke’s hand reaches for hers, and passes through as if there was nothing. 

She takes her hand back as if burnt. 

‘Time,’ Luke says, then, pausing until Julie’s eyes meet his, and she finds him smiling. ‘We’ve got all the time in the world until we can do it whenever we want.’


	17. i need you by my side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie has a dream about Luke. Set before Julie goes to the Pattersons in Unsaid Emily.

Even in dreams, the boys don’t leave her. Julie thinks this is a dream - the lights are a little hazy, a little blurred, and everything feels just a little off. Maybe it’s the way how they’re all in the living room, and Reggie is stretched over the couch, with Ray talking to him about his plans for the day. Alex isn’t here, but Julie knows he’s somewhere that he likes to be, because he told her where he was going, where he’s been spending most of his time now, she just can’t recall. 

It seems almost as if Julie is watching the scene unfold over her own shoulder; Luke walks in through the front door and his eyes set on her, blotchy and bloodshot. 

‘I need to do something,’ he tells her. 

Julie looks around; neither Ray nor Reggie are paying attention to either of them. She nods, stepping closer. ‘Okay.’

‘I need you by my side.’

Julie takes another step, another nod, another _okay_ , except her lips don’t move when she says it. His hand is outstretched, palm facing upwards, until she covers it with his own. 

(Even in her dream, she can’t quite _feel_ her hand in his. It’s a slight touch, the brushing of air between her skin and his, but she _knows_ he’s holding her hand.)

They go to the garage, and Julie realises this is quite vivid for a dream like this. Luke belongs here as much as she does; she used to think it was her mum’s studio, but now it’s theirs, just the way it was the boys’ before it was her mum’s. 

She watches him go through his backpack and rip out a paper; there is a pain in Julie’s chest, and a howl of wind, when the page is torn. ‘Are you sure you want to do this?’

Luke nods. ‘I need to do this.’

He takes her hand in his again, and they step on his parents’ porch. It’s chilly and she can tell his hand is colder, too, so her wraps her fingers around it as much as she can. She’s holding him, but she isn’t, because her brain can’t replicate a sensation it hasn’t felt. 

He rings the bell. Julie tells him everything is going to be fine. His hand gets a little warmer. 

When Emily opens the door, she lets them in without a question. They go into the kitchen and there’s a black dahlia on the table, adorning the place. The sun coming through the windows is muted, basking Luke’s in a pale yellow light. She should only be able to see his silhouette, but she sees him more clearly than she ever has. 

Emily doesn’t say anything. Mitch doesn’t, either - everybody is waiting for something. 

Julie squeezes Luke’s hand, which she hasn’t let go of this entire time. 

Luke begins to sing. 

Music surrounds them, and Julie hears the lyrics she only looked at once before. It wasn’t her right to look at them, but she needed to understand and she did it for _him_ , just like he did the _Flying Solo_ for her. She shouldn’t know the music, but it’s clear as day, because she knows Luke better than she thought she did - she knows what the song he wrote to his mum would sound like. Even with the chords and notes of the melody, it seemed to be enough for Julie’s brain to replicate it. 

She doesn’t cry. Nobody does. But Luke’s hand grows warmer in his and when he finishes, she watches his parents wrap them in his arms, yet he doesn’t let go. 

That’s when they start crying, and Julie is out on the porch, giving them privacy. 

When Luke comes, his eyes are red, and he takes hold of her hand again - it fits like a puzzle. It fits like the white cloud on the blue sky. It fits like the harmony of their voices. 

‘Are you okay?’ she asks.

He looks at her with a drowsy smile. ‘Yeah, Jules.’ He says something else, but it gets lost in Julie’s hazy, awakening brain. 

She holds his hand and can feel the ghost of his touch when she opens her eyes, in her bed, knowing exactly what she needs to do to help him.


	18. i'm thankful for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is helping Julie work on a piano piece for school. Set at some point before the finale.

Julie’s fingers glide along the keys like they were made for it and for it only; sometimes Luke thinks that it was the other way around – that it was the piano that was created for Julie. 

She’s practising a piece for tomorrow – they were given an assignment to take an upbeat song and turn it into a ballad. Luke gave her more than a handful of recommendations, and so did the other boys, and she was going to with Reggie’s choice, an old country song, until Luke presented her with the challenge of fiddling with AC/DC’s _You Shook Me All Night Long_. He promised to help, so that’s how he ends up sitting on the couch in the garage, with a guitar on his lap as he watches Julie. 

‘Jules, you should take a break,’ he says. ‘You’ve been at it for nearly two hours now.’

She glances over at him with a smile, but the melody doesn’t stop. ‘I need to get this done so I can move on to the next part.’

‘It’s been done for—’

‘Luke,’ she warns, tilting her head a little. The smile doesn’t go away, though. ‘You gave me a difficult songs.’

‘For the record, you were the one who ended up _choosing_ it. And _also_ for the record, I’m pretty sure that you’ve already turned this into a ballad an hour ago.’

‘Yeah, but it’s not…’ She trails off, pressing a a few different keys around the same note, testing out the sounds. She then goes back to the previous chord progression and follows it up with a hum, before moving on with the melody. ‘It’s not perfect.’

‘It doesn’t need to be perfect.’

‘No, but I want it to be.’

There’s a moment of pause, and then Luke gets off the couch, and sits on the floor in front of her, guitar in tow. ‘Okay. Give me the scripts.’

Julie hands him her papers with a wary eye and for the next twenty minutes, they try a variety of different chord progressions, different melody adaptations, even changing the height of the notes Julie is supposed to sing. It’s fun—it always is—and Luke enjoys having someone to share the creative process with, even if it means he’s mostly just sitting around in awe of Julie doing her thing.

(Sometimes he thinks he’s really glad he died, but that’s a pretty grim thought, so he just thinks how he’s really glad he a second chance, instead.)

The melody stops. For a few moments, Luke’s still accompanying what was supposed to follow on the guitar (she’s not going to perform with him backing her, but it’s good for practice, and he just kind of wants to feel helpful) until he glances up, eyes meeting Julie’s. 

They’re soft. Like clouds, or melted chocolate. Sometimes Luke wonders how it’s possible for him to be able to see so much in her eyes – all her kindness, goodness, everything’s spelled out in them, for him to read. 

‘What?’ he asks, because she doesn’t stop looking. 

She hesitates for a moment, and then: ‘I’m thankful for you.’

Luke blinks, then remembers to breathe, and then chuckles. ‘Yeah, I mean, who wouldn’t be, right?’

Julie sighs, smiling, and goes back to the melody. ‘I’m being serious, you know. I never would’ve made it back to the music program if it wasn’t for you.’

‘Nah, Jules, that was all you.’ He fingers are plucking the strings and he tears his eyes away from her, because he can’t really bear the emotion coming off her. ‘You sang your mum’s song. You got it back.’

‘Yeah, but… I wouldn’t have made it this far, Luke. Not without you. Not without Alex and Reggie.’

For a few moments, they just harmonise the melody, feeling the music flow. Luke feels a little overwhelmed, but it’s not too bad. When he looks at her, her eyes are glued to the music sheet in front of her, and she seems to have said everything she meant to say. 

‘We wouldn’t have been where we are now if it wasn’t for you, either,’ he says. ‘So I guess it goes both ways.’

Julie’s face breaks into a smile when she looks at him. ‘Yeah, you’d kind of be dead if it wasn’t for me.’

‘Still are.’

‘You’re ghosts.’

‘Cute ghosts,’ he quips, and quirks his eyebrows until she gets what he’s aiming at, and groans into her hands. They finish the song a short while after that, and she ends up performing the piece for Alex and Reggie – the conclusion is that Julie and the Phantoms could use a ballad. 

( _Yeah_ , Luke thinks _, I wonder who’d be the one to write it._ )


	19. you make me a better person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke has thoughts after his and Julie's conversation about their songwriting. Set during Edge of Great, 1x07.

As he watches Julie walk to her class, Luke does a little dance, knowing that it’s only her who has to see him do that. He plays it off nonchalantly – like he doesn’t care that she didn’t choose writing songs with him over school, like he would, in a heartbeat. 

He’s not hurt by this. Not really. He was just hoping that maybe, she’d say yes, and he’d have a nicer way to fill his day. 

Someone passes through him and their irritation at the prospect of going to a lecture washes over him. He huffs and shakes his head, muttering, ‘Yeah, dude, I totally feel you.’

Luke wages his options. He could go back to the garage and work on the songs, but it won’t be the same without Julie. Reggie’s with Ray and he’s pretty sure Alex is with Willie, so there’s not much to do. But there’s something he hasn’t done in ages… or about a little over twenty-five years. 

With a smirk on his face, Luke heads to the school cafeteria. 

It’s almost full, the way cafeterias always are. It’s loud, too, and Luke remembers how lunches were the only part of school days that didn’t suck, and it was mostly because Luke thinks he belongs where it’s loud. To places that are bursting with life. 

Huh. He chuckles to himself, because that’s a quite an ironic thought. 

There’s an empty seat that he snags and he lounges in it, free to rest his feet on the table, with no one to scold him for that. He’s got his hands crossed behind his head and he’s feeling like the king of the place – if Julie saw him, she definitely wouldn’t be happy with him. 

_Julie_ , his brain sings in a melody he hasn’t quite figured out just yet. His thoughts travel back to the conversation that they just had, before that boy—Nick—came and interrupted them. 

‘ _You make me a better writer_ ,’ he told her. It took _hours_ of preparing to feel ready to tell her that. To be so vulnerable. 

And the way she looked at him… The small, content smile and then the words ‘ _I think we make each other better_.’

He might be overthinking it—he probably is—but he wonders if she meant what he did, even though it was neither of them who said the full thing. _You make me a better person_ , he meant to say. He wished he could say, if it wasn’t so difficult. 

Luke has never been good at expressing himself. The best he can do is through music, and now he feels like everything he creates, he creates _with_ and _for_ Julie. 

He tried telling her. He wonders if she knows. 

She must know. She understands that side of him better than anyone else. 

With that thought, Luke takes his feet off the table and materialises back in the studio. To his surprise, Reggie’s in the middle of it, playing bass with no care in the world. 

His fingers fall flat when he spots Luke. ‘Spending time with Julie again?’

‘No,’ Luke says, a little too fast. ‘Not really. She had to get to class. Why?’

‘No reason.’ Reggie shrugs, going back to his bass. Luke doesn’t notice the cheeky smile in the corners of his lips when he tells him to go grab his guitar so they can work on something, and he doesn’t pick up Reggie’s quip about them always having to wait for Julie to come home before real fun begins. 

He doesn’t notice any of that because his brain is too busy thinking _you make me a better person_ and hoping she can read through the lines as well as he believes she can.


	20. you complete me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Julie try writing a song from scratch for the first time. Set between episodes 6 (Finally Free) and 7 (Edge of Great).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a longer one today, because this is about to reach 10k hits, and i cannot thank you enough. you guys are the mvp's.

Regardless of how easy it was to hand Julie his notebook with lyrics and melodies scribbled into it, Luke isn’t the one to freely share his music. It’s an integral part of him, lyrics especially – when it was just him and the boys, he mostly kept to himself, until the process was mostly finished. 

This is how he shared it with Julie – mostly finished. Around 90%. It’d be fine, he thought, because they’d just add the finishing touches, adapt it from rock to a more pop sound. 

What he didn’t anticipate, however, was that she’d want to write with him from _scratch_. As in, starting with a blank page, no melody, nothing. Just the two of them, huddled over the piano, working through whatever’s on their minds. 

It’s a bit much. Writing, for him, has always been intimate – sharing it with Julie hasn’t changed. 

He’s lucky he’s got Reggie and Alex sitting in the back to keep his mind from brushing thoughts that are off-limits. 

‘Okay,’ Julie whispers, sighing a little. Her eyes meet Luke’s and she gives him a tiny smile. ‘We’re getting somewhere.’

He looks at the mess of pens and papers in front of him, and it’s a nice thought, even though a bit hard to believe.

Julie has spent most of the time humming a melody, writing down the notes, adapting it as soon as she thinks of something else. It’s Luke’s job to try and sort out their mess of lyrics in the meantime. She gave him some of the lines she jotted down in the margins of her school papers, on napkins, even some on her phone (but he’s still slightly confused about using the device, so he tends to ignore those.)

If he were— if he _weren’t_ a ghost, he would be able to feel her sitting next to him. It’s close enough that if he stretched his body, or took a big breath, his chest would expand enough to touch her side. 

(He doesn’t let himself dwell on something he can’t have.)

Five minutes later, he feels like Julie’s been humming so much that his ears have started to tune it out, and all he can hear is Reggie’s videos playing through the headphones Julie gave him. At least Alex is quiet.

‘Alright,’ he says, ‘where are we?’

Julie gives him the _don’t interrupt me_ look, but he doesn’t succumb. He just raises his eyebrows, instead. 

‘I’m halfway there, I think.’ She hums the melody to herself, eyes fluttering closed. ‘There’s this bit I’m not sure about—’ she hums it ‘and I’m not sure if it would be better to go like this— or like _this_ — but I’m pretty sure we can start with— since I think that goes well with the first line.’

Luke nods. He repeats the melodies in his head, voicing them out loud, deep from the back of his throat. Before he gets to say anything, Julie’s already going through his notes, combining her melody with the shaping lyrics. 

She opens her palm while her other hand scans through the notes and he hands her a pen – she’s already on it, jotting down around his notes, their handwriting styles leading a dynamic dance. He likes seeing her like this – focused, in her element, working on a song like it’s life or death. Until now, they only worked on songs one of them started, but the knowledge that this is _their_ song…

Luke clears her throat, and she glances over. ‘With the melody, what if we save that for the bridge?’

Julie stares at him for a moment, eyes flipping between his as her brain processes what he’s saying. ‘The high parts?’

‘Both. Just flipped.’

He hums, this time, changing the melody a little. Julie is already penning it down, humming along. ‘Low then rising into high. Key change?’

Luke hums again. 

‘Oh, we could take that to—’

‘And if you take this line here, flip the order of the sentence, it becomes—’

‘And then it’s a question rather than a statement, like—’

‘And then it can be the explosive part instead of the whole song, so—’

It goes back and forth for a while; Julie’s hands are hardly fast enough to catch it all, writing down bits and pieces rather than whole ideas. Both of them are wide-eyed with blood curling through their veins, the sweet thrill of _creation_ being a high that just keeps giving. The momentum doesn’t end there – they figure out the melody of the bridge and get Alex to give them a beat on the drums, while Julie writes down the rhythm as they create it. 

When they go back to the lyrics, with the bridge and the spine of the song having a shape, it’s as easy as breathing. 

‘I can’t believe this,’ Julie says at one point, when they’ve outlined the main idea of the song, the theme, the key most of it will be in, and they’re seeing _something_ take shape underneath their fingertips. 

‘Yeah,’ he says, looking over what they’ve made, ‘it’s pretty cool.’

Reggie and Alex are gone by this point, and Julie should probably get some food because the moon is high and they’ve been at this since she stepped into the studio and said she felt like writing a song. 

She leans back a little, sitting on the floor now instead of the piano. They’d kept moving around the studio, eventually finding a comfortable seat on the rug, leaning against the empty couch. When she raises her eyes to meet his, she shakes her head, a little out of breath, then points at the space between the two of them. 

‘This, I mean. You and I.’ 

Luke picks up some of her sheets (Julie, ever the trained musician, uses music sheets rather than scribbles wherever she finds space), half-scared of looking at her, of hearing what she’s about to say. 

_I’m sorry if this isn’t what you hoped for_ , he thinks. 

‘Luke, you complete me.’

His mouth hangs a little open and he looks at her; cheeks darkening, hair messy, but there is _something—_

‘Um, I mean, writing,’ she says. ‘You complete my thoughts.’

‘Yeah. I know what you meant.’

He does; and the smile she gives him, just a little fluttery, is telling him that’s exactly what she meant. He completes her thoughts, he completes her words, her melodies, her harmonies, her performance—

He runs his hand through his hair, picking up the guitar off the floor. ‘Let’s run the first verse again?’

Julie nods, and then he’s playing, and she’s singing, and he’s harmonising, and all he can think about is how _they complete each other_.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you've liked what i've got so far!! looking forward to spending 100 days with you <3 in the meantime, i'll be posting these on [tumblr](https://unsaidjulie.tumblr.com) a day before on here, so you can catch me there (mostly making gifs and screaming about how much i love reggie and flynn aside from advocating for the replacement of juke with jukebox tbh)


End file.
